mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War: 1913 (Map Game)
The Austrian Empire has collapsed and now the Entente is attempting to break through the fields and hills of Belgium and Lorraine. The League of Three Empires which had devoured the Austrian Empire and now the Germans and Russians have swarmed the Western Front. The only thing keeping the League from conquering Europe is the USA under President Roosevelt who had won in 1913 eagerly convincing Congress that the only thing that the US needed was a "Splendid Little War" to set it on the world stage. Now the Americans feed the meat grinder by supplying the Entente with millions of men, machines and equipment. THE GAME HAS BEGUN, SO POST GOD DAMMIT Map . Up-sized the base map. It is a direct copy of the first, but Arabia gained Abu Shammar\Hai'al in the north. *Was Abu Shammar\Hai'al supposed to be part of Njed since it was OTL independent until 1916, when Njed annexed it.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:00, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Rules Rules Mods *Creator: Me *Right hand man -Bozistan **Little Helper - **Little Helper - *Cartographer - Vinny *Algo Mo Fo - Rimp but people must attempt own algos for now *Mods must be approved by Orwell. Sign Ups *''This'' means people with 1000 edits + *'This' means people with 500 edits + *''This'' means people with 100 edits + *This means one edit + The Entente * United States - Orwell ** Panama - Orwell ** Cuba - Orwell ** Philippines - Orwell ** Mexican Democrats - ** Liberia - Orwell * France - ** Madagascar - User: Person67 ** French Algeria - User: Person67 ** French West Africa - User: Person67 ** French Somaliland - User: Person67 ** French Indochina - User: Person67 ** French Guiana - User: Person67 Great Britain - Deutsch ** British Honduras - Deutsch ** Bechuanaland - Deutsch ** Batusoland - Deutsch ** Swaziland - Deutsch ** Southern Rhodesia - Deutsch ** Northern Rhodesia - Deutsch ** Nyasaland - Deutsch ** Nigeria - Deutsch ** Sierra Leon - Deutsch ** Uganda - Deutsch ** Kenya - Deutsch ** British Somaliland - Deutsch ** Gambia - Deutsch ** Malaya - Deutsch ** British Guyana - Deutsch ** Jamaica - Deutsch ** Bahamas - Deutsch ** Bermuda - Deutsch ** Falkland Islands - Deutsch ** Ireland - Pyradox (talk) 02:56, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Egypt - Deutsch *** Anglo-Egyptian Sudan - Deutsch * Serbia - * Canada -Sailesh * South Africa - * British Raj - * Australia - * South Papua - * New Zealand - * Newfoundland - * Belgium - ** Congo Free State - * Bosnian Rebels - * Croatian Rebels - * Slovenian Rebels - League of Three Empires * Germany - I am that guy (talk) ** German Southwest Africa - I am that guy (talk) ** German East Africa - I am that guy (talk) ** Kamerun - I am that guy (talk) ** German Papua - I am that guy (talk) ** Togoland - I am that guy (talk) ** Mexican Loyalists - * Russia - * Ottoman Empire - -Nova 22:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) * Bulgaria - Spar * Hungary - AviEmpire (because why not) * Rumania - Neutrals * Switzerland - * Brazil - With Blood and Iron (talk) 23:50, October 5, 2016 (UTC) * Italy - ** Libya - ** Italian Somaliland - * Eritrea - ** Albania - * Greece - bibleboyd316 * Argentina - * Ecuador - * Colombia - * Uruguay - * Montenegro - * Chile -Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:49, October 12, 2016 (UTC) * Bolivia - * Paraguay - * Venezuela - * Spain - Thisismacedon ** Spanish North Africa - Thisismacedon ** Equatorial Guinea - Thisismacedon * Portugal - ** Cape Verde - ** Portuguese East Africa - ** Portuguese Guinea-Bussau ** Angola - * Abu Shammar\Hai'al * Nejd - Bozistanball * Nicaragua - * Costa Rica - *Honduras - * Guatemala - * The Netherlands - Vinnyus Stop Calling me Map ! 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Dutch East Indies - Vinnyus Stop Calling me Map ! 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Dutch Guiana - Vinnyus Stop Calling me Map ! 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) * Denmark - ** Greenland - ** Iceland - *Norway - Hexarafi * Sweden - Redbaran45 (talk) * China - Vatonica (talk) 03:10, October 9, 2016 (UTC) * Persia - Erizium (talk) * Afghanistan - Warrioroffreedom123 * Thailand - * Japan - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Korea - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Formosa - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2016 (UTC * Ethiopia - Tharpe23 (talk) 04:54, October 9, 2016 (UTC) * Haiti-Didcot1 (talk) 17:13, October 12, 2016 (UTC) The POW Camp This is for players banned or kicked for ASBness *Firesofdoom has been kicked from the USA but is able to play any other nation. The War to End all Wars '1913' The Great War continues. Riots break out in Italy whether to join the war or not.The Civil War in Mexico continues with horrendous death and destruction even as American forces are sent in to support Pancho Villa and the Democrats. Protests occur in Chicago and New York, which were instigated by the Socialist Eugene Debs and defeated Democrat candidate Woodrow Wilson demanding an end to the war. President Roosevelt denounces these groups as traitors and spies. The Republican Party endorses President Roosevelt's actions. Riots and clashes are also breaking out in China thanks to the fall of the Qing dynasty, this sprouts the Beiyang Warlords under "Emperor" Yuan Shakai. The Moros rebellion in the Philippines is suppressed by American forces. *'German Empire:' Kaiser Wilhelm II orders the Kaiserliche Marine to cindi t unrestricted submarine warfare in the Atlantic, to strangle the European allies from the americas. As this has been an unprovoked war against Germany, the alliance with Italy is invoked. Germany immediately transitions to a wartime economy, and fortifications along the Elsaß-Lothringen border are improved, with some extending up to the Belgian border. Admiral Franz von Hipper distinguishes himself by leading his battlecruisers to bombard British shore facilities before returning to behind the ever growing minefields in the North Sea. General Paul Von Lettow-Vorbeck, with a force of 15,000 men, begins an extensive guerrilla campaign against the western allies invading German southwest Africa. Russia is called upon to send troops to the front. The Netherlands is assured Germany is no threat to them, as the Dutch queen is related to several German nobles, and is presented with an offer to buy Suriname. Taking advantage of the over-whelming pro-German sentiment within America, Germany begins supporting anti-war demonstrations in major American cities. **'Dutch:'We still don't trust you enough even with that in mind you are also related to the Brits and the Belgian and see whats there war because you ***'German Dip:' Germany is a victim of aggression, and is fighting to defend its borders. The Empire would not make moves against a state it has had friendly relations with in the past, and who it considers a friend. *'USA': We send more forces to France and we send more soldiers to support Pancho Villa. We continue to manufacture weapons and heavy weapons. We send several battleships to the pacific to war off against the Russian Pacific Fleet. We land marines on German Papua. We also send a battleship to support the South African take over of German Southwest Africa. We also send Liberian soldiers to support and invasion of Togoland. We guarantee the independence of Holland against Germany. *'Chile:' We stay on friendly relations with our usual allies and fiends of this era and state that we are going to be dragged in to the European war (some thing along the lines of isolationism). We open a new copper mine, some roads around Valparaiso and several cattle ranches. *'Ottoman Empire:' The Empire begins attempting to resolve the issues between minorities and the government, granting them limited self government with the creation of new provinces with there own elected legislatures but an Ottoman appointed governor. This will allow the local populace to propose legislation but will also allow the Ottomans to keep a check on it. The defense of the Empire is made the primary goal atm, using the navy to coordinate with Russia and Germany, helping to keep the eastern Medditeranean under our control. Raids into British Egypt continue, and an offensive against British Kuwait is launched while a defensive line is fortified on the Sinai border. *'Ireland: '''Throughout the course of the Great War, politicians within the Irish House of Commons consistently debate demanding the right to hold a referendum from the British that asks the Irish populace to vote on granting the nation complete independence from Britain. Ireland's first general election since it successfully gained home rule in late 1912 is held on 27 May 1913, and the results give the radical party Sinn Féin a majority of seats in the House. As such, just days after the general election, the Government of Ireland demands that Britain allows Ireland to hold a referendum on leaving Britain's sphere of influence and becoming a fully independent nation. **'UK dip: A referendum will be allowed, although we require that national borders in the event of a split will be organized by British politicians. *'Canada:'We help the U.S.A by Sending Armed Forces and several ships to face off against the Russian Pacific Fleet. We send in Forces to Retake Holland from the Germans and to provide Independence.We would like to Coordinate with U.S in almost every Sphere of Battle. We will provide Support for you in any battle Conditions Thus Solidifying the Canadian-American Friendship '''response needed. We also warn you that there are Mexican Loyalists that are Directly against you. So we advise you to be Careful. We also Deploy troops in France to help the French. **'US dip': We accept the Canadian proposal of friendship and hope to put the invasions of 1776 and 1812 behind us and we already know the Faction loyal to both Porfirio Diaz and Victoriano Heurta are against every we stand for and wish to regain California-Texas. *'The netherlands:'We prepare and mobelise our army to the german border and we also set make one more colonial division and we offer anny nation in the world to buy surniname so that we don't have to defend it in the case of war *'Greece: '''With new king, Constantine 1, we send volunteers to British Kuwait to help the english crown we ask the UK to buy 2 battle ships off of them and to ask them to send some ships and troops to help protect the ports form the ottomans 'response needed.' **'UK dip': We thank the Greeks for the volunteers in Kuwait. We also wish to sell one of the battleships due to the threat to the German high seas fleet and their bombardment of our east coast. **'Greek dip: we accept the offer of UKs battleship *'China: '''After Sun Yat-Sen took power, he continues attempts to stabilize the nation and its economy. However, with the current world war, he believes that nothing would unite the country better than a common enemy for the country to fight, which would also allow for the development of order and a strong military. For that reason, China will take offers from both sides in order to join the war. With Japan, Russia, and several British and French colonies right nearby, China builds up some protection and military. *'Haiti- We exstend our fishing fleet, make dozens of priests crozirs that are sold to Dominican Republic, 50 urban police are recruited, new pineapple groves are created and we vow to stay out of all wars not in the Carrabian region. *'Japan:' Continues building up its military to be on par with that of European Second Rate Powers in an attempt to modernize its military for a future campaign against China and also in anticipation of a possible Russian attack against Japan in a attempt to regain the honor and prestige it lost when it was defeated by Japan in 1904 during the Russo-Japanese War. Also it continues to modernize its economy and expand its industrial sector to mirror that of a European Power. Also it's works on expanding it trade connections and sphere of influence across much of the Southeast Asia and the Pacific Ocean. Also Japan sends a small 5,000 man detachment to march into Manchuria and begin laying claim to it while keeping its main force of 95,000 on standby in Korea incase of a Chinese or Russian response. **'Japanese Korea:' Japan continues fortify Korea's northern border and also enacts more policies to tighten its grip on Korea. With the slightest sign of rebellion beging quickly quelled by military or secret police action. **'Japanese Formosa:' Work begins on the construction of multiple concrete naval gun implements that overlook possible naval landing sites and major harbors on the island of Formosa. Also the Japanese Garrison Strength of Island is increased from 20,00 Japanese Troops to 50,000 Japanese Troops with around 10,000 of them begging engineers or artillery crewmen while another 5,000 are just laborers. ***'German dip:' an alliance is offered to Japan, and request assistance against America in the current war, offering Japan American territories in the pacific (Philippines, Guam, Marianas, etc) in the event of victory. ***'Japanese Response:' We thank the great nation of Germany for the offer, but the war is too indecisive too chose a side. If you can win a major victory against French, British, and American Forces on the western front and give us full Russian support against the US on the Eastern Front you will have our support. *'Afghanistan: '''The nation has a five year plan for industrializing. We mine minerals to build up our economy. The military is raised to 30,000 regular Infantry to fight in case our nation becomes a battleground. We warn any nation thinking of doing a single act of aggression that we have 100,000 irregular fighters as well. If need be, we will start a Jihad. '''We form a Pan Islamist Organization/ Political party, "The Islamic Alliance." '''The Emir requests that all Indian Muslims in the British Raj emigrate to Afghanistan. The nation remembers the early Islamic conquests when all odds were stacked against them, and the Emir tells his people "Islam will emerge victorius once again." *'British Raj: With the outbreak of war in Europe, we start a voluntary recruiting campaign to increase the size of our armed forces while we move forces to our north western border with Afghanistan in case of Afghanistan or Russian attack. Meanwhile we send a force to both France, the Middle east and Africa. These forces are naturally under the command and direction of British forces. We acknowledge there is a serious lack of quality in our troops equipment and so rather than try and get the British to send us equipment when they need it we set up our own artillery production facilities in New Delhi 'with the help of America and UK since I am fighting alongside them. '''We advise Muslims not to go the unstable borderland region of Afghanistan as they would be uprooting their lives to follow a violent aggressor when they should work to make their own lives better in an existing good infrastructure. **'US Corporate dip: The Ford corporation agrees to set up factories across India in hopes of using cheap labor for arms production. **'British Raj dip: '''Yes, we allow Ford to build factories. *'Ethiopian Empire: With Menelik II still not the same after his stroke 4 years prior the government has fallen on the shoulders of his oldest daughter Zewditu, and the son of Ras Makonnen, Ras Tafari Makonnen. With such hostility in the world, the two regents stay neutral for the time being. 'With Japan being a model neutral nation, we ask for closer relations and trade with them. '''However just for caution militia are put on stand by, and the Mehal Sefari are mobilized with the most modern weaponry that we can scrape up. **'Japanese DIP: We Accept The Ethiopian Offer *Nejd: The state begins to work on opening trade with the Ottomans and the UK. We also ask the Ottomans and the UK for a non agg. deal. The state ask the Ottomans if they can send a envoy to the Istanbul to see if they can buy weapons *'Spain:' With our recent loss of the entirety of our North American colonies, we decide to look to africa to re-establish our colonial empire so we look to Morocco for expansion. We send around 150,000 troops to attack Morocco in order to secure it for the crown. We begin building fortification on the Pyrenees in order to prevent any French attack at leave around 75,000 troops to protect the border. We begin investing in factories and help the industrialization process but we stop giving subsidiaries but instead force these companies to give royalties and returns to the government. For now, We decide not to join the great war as a bitterly divided country has not reason to be embroiled in a civil war. We send colonists to Africa sending around 15,000 people majority of which are political dissidents as they will lose power once they are in the colonies. We offer local chieftains autonomy is they help us in this war. *Cheiftans: Refuse against Christian imperialism and a muhahadeen is formed to counter Spanish agression. *'United Kingdom: '''We' begin to push upwards from our land in New Guinea to meet with the arriving Americans and to remove the German Presence in Asia. We also begin to set up a series of heavily armed land forts in Kuwait to insure that Ottoman advances will be at least slowed if not stopped. The deployment of an extra 125,00 troops in ordered for overseas territories in Africa, Egypt especially, as defense against the Turks has become the highest priority for the region. An additional 80,000 troops are ordered to India to comply with the Raj's requests. Coastal forts are set up in southern England to ward off German naval advances, we are not ready for a major invasion of the European mainland. '''We ensure the military protection of the Netherlands in the event of a German invasion. **'Ethiopian dip: We ask to lease the port of Berbera to recieve trade from japan.' **'UK Response: '''We accept *'Bulgaria mounts a full scale invasion of Serbia, and drive to the capital of Belgarde, with the ultimate goal of forcing the enemy to submit to Bulgarian might. *'''Sweden: '''For now we continue to maintain neutrality in the latest European war. Trade continues with both Germany and the Western Powers. We begin to fortify the border with Russian-controlled Finland and the southern part of the country. We begin to mobilize a small part of our army and continue to expand our industry. 1914 '''No major action takes place on the Western Front. Fighting in the Middle East continues with the invasion of Kuwait by Ottoman Turks. Spain conquers Morocco in an Imperialist move. Shady dealings are made by the Germans to get the Dutch and the Japanese in the war. Dutch sentiment start to lie with the Entente. In Mexico, Democrat forces march on Mexico City. The Entente and League continue to build up forces on the Western Front, most major action comes in Raids and artillery duels. Italy still doesn't join the war despite riots and a German request. South African forces conquer Southwest Africa, under Louis Botha South Africa annexes the colony. The Entente push into German East Africa. ANZAC forces make landfall in in Egypt. Both Entente and Ottoman forces are preparing for a bloodbath in the Sinai. * Greece: 'The King boots the Prime Minister of office where he hires Alan Agnew to take the postion, and also Greece joins the Entente with sending 20,000 troops to the Sinai and Kuwit while rest are put on the borders, since buying the ''HMS Hercules, ''it was rename to the ''RHN Nike, ''its first job is protect the greek coast and Cyprus, we ask the UK crown for Princess Mary hand in marriage to Prince Alexander '(UK repsonsed needed). **'German dip:' in light of Greece's errant decision to join the entente (and its purchase of a British 12" armed battleship), the 14" armed RHN Salamis, which Germany had been building for Greece, is seized, with intentions of putting it into service with the High Seas Fleet. **'US dip': We guarantee the independence of Greece from the League of 3 Empires and send a force of 100,000 mainly Slavic volunteers to Salonika. We encourage other Entente members to do the same. We also send several thousand weapons and heavy guns to Greece and a small cruiser protection fleet. **'UK dip: '''We accept the proposal for a marriage between Mary and Alexander, as we find the Greeks to be an important ally in southern Europe. We shall also transfer 4 battleships from Cyprus to patrol the Ionian Sea and protect Greece navally. *'Chile:' President Ramón Barros Luco calls for greater co-operation with Argentina and Brazil (In reality they formed the so-called "ABC Powers (Argentina, Brazil and Chile) in 1915.). We ask for a trade deal and non aggression pact with Argentina, Brazil and Paraguay '(response needed). The Socialist Workers' Party of Chile is founded. A few extra police are recruited to look out for trouble in Valparaiso and Santiago. Salitre exports rise due to selling as a neutral to any of those markets they can still get to in the waring nations (it worked well in OTL). A new salitre mine is opened. The short term spike in salitre demand is welcomed, but it wont last once the war is over, since salitre and copper demand will fall, so the government starts planning for a major new natural export product. **'''mod: Both nations accept. *'Japan:' Business is mostly as usual except for the fact that Japansese Forces begin to mass on the Manchurian Border to join the 5,000 Japanese Forces which have begun to occupy some of Southern Manchuria. Also Japan sends a message to China which reads the following "If any hostile actions are taken against the Japanese Forces trying to occupy Manchuria which is rightly Japanese Territory we will take that action as a declaration of War and mobilize the full force of the Japanese Empire against China." *'Brazil: '''Venceslau Bras is elected president of the Republic. Brazil agrees to Chile's request. Military expansion begins as tensions around the world grow. efforts on improving the capacity of the armed forces and their weapons begin. Industrialization begins in earnest as efforts by the government to improve the agricultural and heavy industrial areas. Policies to promote immigration are started and a policy of offering housing assistance are made in global newspapers (otl policies of many latin american governments of the time.) expansion of firearms productions begins and of arms purchases. The government officially declares neutrality in the war in Europe but seeks to improve trade with both sides as the government seeks investment and migrants from Europe. **'China Dip: China proposes a trade agreement and alliance with Brazil, hoping to form an alliance of non-aligned countries to protect each other in case of attack and to boost and coordinate trade. **'''Japanese DIP: '''Japan suggest a full duel alliance and trade agreement between Brazil and Japan to create a netrual bloc between the Entente Bloc and League Bloc. ' *'Ottoman Empire:' With the fall of Kuwait, the region is clear of Entente forces, allowing the Empire to move a large amount of its troops to the Sinai, where they employ a "defense only" rule. Attempting to conquer Egypt and hold it would be to much at the moment, and so it is best to hold the higher ground and defend the Empire until talks can return Egypt to the Empire. The effects of local reforms allows the Empire to increase its military as more people now wish to fight for the country. *'Netherlands': We place the province of limbourg and flemish sealand under martial law and we also would like to buy german papua we also make our army bigger making it 100 000 in meanland netherlands and 50 000 in the colonies.We also want to buy German papua and we willing to offer them a small share of 5 % of the dutch oil company '''We secretly want to sell 10 000 litlers of oil also for it' *'Bulgaria '''mounts an invasion of Greece, and calls upon our allies Russia and Germany to send troops to aid us in forcing the Greeks to submit. **'Bulgaria a member of the League of Three Empires. Greece was neutral. Serbia is in the The Entente. Dose Bulgaria have the overall resources to attack both and beat both in 2 years if no one has given them material support.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:26, October 14, 2016 (UTC) **'Greece joined the war against us. ' **'''OK *'Canada' We say to the Bulgarians to think before they act as the Entente will Defend Greece at all costs.We ask U.S if we can send in 20,000 troops to help them in Driving the Mexicans out of New Mexico.response needed.We wish for a Trade deal with the U.K.response needed We ask we if we can get Alaska from the U.S as it will help us in the war'response needed'. **'US dip': We will accept any number of men to fight the Mexicans (Mexican Civil War is a mod event). And you may not have Alaska as it was purchased in 1867 because Russia was afraid of Britain, and another reasons is that I can fortify and ship forces there and protect it. **'UK dip: '''We accept the new trade deal. **'Bulgaria is a part of the League of Empires.' ***'It's OK, If your calling apon your allies. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:01, October 14, 2016 (UTC)' ***'Yes, I am calling my allies.' ***'OK''' *'China: '''Despite Japan's threats, China continues its interest in offers from both sides of the war. We would like an offer from either side in order to get us to join the war. We use the war as a way to continue to raise more army, and use the army to end dissidence in the new government. We sell goods to both sides. We also will consider making a non-aligned alliance with two or three other neutral countries in the world. *'France: We warn Spain that the invasion of Morroco has serious consequences even though we make no aggressive moves at this time. We continue to raise an army and change to war based economy raising taxes and nationalising all war related industries while setting quotas for war factories backed up by efficiency specialists to drive up production of artillery shells. We keep most of our forces on the western front we make no large offensives with just light raiding and bombardment of force buildup though we dispatch a force to the Suez canal to support a British and American offensive in the Sinai and Palestine region while another small force to help defend Greece from Bulgarian attacks and we advise Greece to stay on the defensive against Bulgaria for now. We hope to have massed a large quantity of ammunition over the next year or so. 'We suggest a major offensive against the Ottomans in Palestine's gets under way while we send officers and arms to ferment revolt in Ottoman Arabia. ' **'''US General Staff: Commander of American forces in Egypt, Leonard Wood accepts Frances offensive proposal. General Wood thinks winter should be a good tie to attack because the heat will not exhaust the men. **'Afghan Diplomacy: '''We request that we begin economic relations, as the Afghan nation must industrialize. * '''Afghanistan: '''We open up several mines in the country. The Emir proposes that a military factory begin in Kabul, to modernize the armed forces. This year, it seems that the Emirate is putting their islamizing plans on hold for now. For now, they seek to modernize the country. We seek peace with the British Raj, and request cooperation as both of us need to industrialize. '**We request that any European power open to it will help us industrialize and modernize our economy(Mod response)' * '''Nejid:' The state begins to work on united the army by replacing non loyal genreals with loyal genreals. A huge debates happens across the state over joining the Turks or the Europeans. * Spain: Since we have seized control of Morocco, we send back 75,000 troops back to Spain to be put on the French Border in case of war. We use this victory to unite the Spanish people and to lessen any of the minorities nationalistic dissent. We continue fortifying the French border and continue industrialization. We create propaganda efforts for the Spanish people to immigrate to our colonies such as buying farms, mines and other industries in the nation. We allow local chieftains(who always in non Arabic areas) to govern locally in return for a tribute in money or in times of war in men. This system follows the chief system that the Moroccans did. We create a colonial system to send colonists to our colonies which we send 2,500 colonists for each city to Rabat, Casablanca, Agadir, Tétouan, Al-Hocelma, Ifni, Tarfaya, El Aaiun, Dakhla and Bioko under the guise of moving families of the military and bureaucracy. *'Norway': We declare our neutrality for all wars that happened in the world. We would like to strengthen our relation with another countries by ask Sweden for non-agression pact and ask Canada to open trade. and Canada Response Needed **'Canadian Dip:' We accept the trade deal. *'Chile Dip': Chile is neautral to. We offer a trade deal to Norway and Sweden. (Sweden and Norway Response Needed). *'UK: '''With the loss of Kuwait, we withdraw all troops from the area and transfer them to the Sinai, keeping our attacks strictly defensive. We also establish the Royal Air Service in an attempt to assist troops that may be struggling on the ground, starting with recruitment for members and the research needed for making our air forces battle-ready. We begin minesweeping in the English channel and push towards German held land in Europe, launching a navally based bombardment campaign. *'Ethiopia: '''Emperor Menelik II died in December of last year, leaving his oldest daughter Zewditu in charge of the well being of the Empire and its people. With trade coming in from Japan, the empress begins to modernize the nation, and also sends grains back to Japan. The Mehal Sefari are kept mobilized while the militia is lessened for the time being. Sorry but due to popular opinion, game over-Orwell Category:World War: 1913 (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:World War 1